Frogs
by thelala123
Summary: Junna and Nana go on a frog searching date and Junna gets jealous.


_**A/N:**_

 _ **This was an idea that came up in my head before I went to sleep yesterday and I decided hey why not turn it into a fic even if it's most likely going to suck. Anyway I hope you like it :)**_

Junna looked at her from afar, warm feelings taking over her weak heart. The sight of the genuine, childish and cute smile of the one she fell for as she chased her favorite amphibian in the wet grass behind their school was maybe the cutest side of her she'd ever seen till now. It was nice to see her show different sides of herself, her true self slowly revealed in the most mundane things they did together.

"Junna chan, Junna chan, come here." a crouching Nana beckoned her staring with excitement at the ground, her fingers rapidly tapping the screen of her phone clicking who knows how many pictures. Junna rushed to her as fast as she possibly could on the muddy surface below her without falling.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Nana beamed, pointing two frogs that seemed to be standing awfully close to each other, as if they were leaning on each other staring into the cloudy sky. "Yes they are."

"Don't they remind you of us when we go stargazing?"

"Now that I think of it, they do." Nana and Junna had gone on many stargazing dates, when the whole world fell asleep. Sometimes they'd go stargazing to lift Nana's mood when she woke up a nightmare. It calmed them both down and it was a time when the two could be at peace together with no one disturbing them. It was just them(and the crickets) and no one else. The stars also served as a reminder that they were just like them, shining brightly as ever illuminating the darkness of the stage.

"Aww… they're going away." Nana pouted took another picture watching them hop away. "Probably they need to finish other work."

"Probably." Nana sounded so disheartened it made Junna's heart crack. Junna had never seen Nana like this before and seeing her have a frown on her face was not good. "Nana, let's search for some more frogs." Junna took Nana's hand in hers. Nana looked at her, her eyes lighting up. "Let's go!" Nana ended up dragging her around instead, not like she hated it.

They were enjoying and flirting. Nana taking photos of the frogs while saying "cute" every now and then along with Junna sputtering out the information she read the previous day about frogs along with a prideful way of adjusting her glasses. Things were going fine till...

"Stay away from her." Junna growled at the frog that looked at her tantalizingly. If she had her bow and arrow she would have shot this one till it died. "Junna chan?"

"Nana, this frog is a stealer. A thief."

"Huh?"

"It stole you away from me." Junna's words were filled with jealousy as she remembered her dream. That frog that stood in front of them looked exactly like the one in her dream and croaked the same way as well. There was no way she was going to let that happen on her watch. She was not going to let that frog marry Nana.

"Junna chan what are you talking about?" Junna explained her dream leaving Nana howling with laughter. "J-Junna chan when did you become so funny?" Nana could barely say as she laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. "What?"

"I love frogs but marrying one is a bit too extreme." Nana said in between laughs. "But-"

She was cut of by a pair of lips meeting hers. She was surprised of course but responded to the chaste kiss. "Junna chan," Nana's calm voice was unlike her rapid and frantic heart that was about to leap outside her chest as they're faces were mere centimeters apart. "I'm not going to go anywhere from you. Trust me." Junna nodded before adding, "Nana, I won't go away from you either."

The two smiled content and happy as they hugged each other. They hung out with the frogs for some more time before realizing there was a couple minutes left till curfew. Going back involved things that made Junna's heart throb like Nana picking her up bridal style so they can get there quickly.

Junna was breathless even though she didn't run. She was worked up due to other reasons while Nana was breathing hard covered in sweat as they entered their dorm room. Nana closed the door behind her before resting her head on Junna's shoulder. "Today was great. Thank you."

"Nana there's no need to thank me."

"You know, we never did this in the previous replays. I really liked today. Maybe change isn't all that bad.", Junna smiled and turned around to hug her.

"Maybe it isn't."


End file.
